Living the Dream
by suyinbeifong
Summary: The girls of μ's get the opportunity to become professional idols at Saotome Academy. However there is a twist that could break μ's forever. How will they handle it?


"Everyone! Good work today!" Eli clapped once at the end of μ's rehersal. Bits of sweat dropped from everyones' foreheads. Their breaths were short and rough, a meaning of a good practiceThe rooftop's floor radiated heat from its surface, and the sun baked the girls' skin.

"Agh... can we go inside now?" Nico pleaded, sitting on the ground, hunched over, beat. Summer break ended, meaning more intense practices. They wanted to be the best, and to be the best, you have to work vigoriously, as Umi would say it.

The girls went inside, down the flight of stairs to their clubroom. The cool air brushed their skin, letting everyone sigh with relief. The girls sat around the table, preparing to discuss their weaknesses, when suddenly they heard a quiet squeal. Hanayo gleamed brightly at the computer, forgetting everyones' presence.

"What is it, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked her best friend, which slightly jumped out of her daze. The girls looked at the computer, which had an email opened up.

"W-We have been invited to Saotome Academy!"

Everyone froze. Saotome Academy. The school for aspiring idols, that can make them professionals. They were scouted?

The email wrote:

 _Good day, Ladies,_

 _I am Shining Saotome. It has come to me that you have all been worthy of joining my school to become professional idols. However, to be professionals, you must prove yourself worthy... I have been told you have subunits. This is what you will have to do, you will have to preform in front of our school in your subunits. We will pick who is best suited for this school. We look forward to having you._ _You should come by this week to tour our school and meet up with faculty._ _Look forward to having you,_ _Shining Saotome_ " This cannot be happening. It's too good to be true! To think we could be professionals, that's a dream in itself!" Honoka exclaimed, jumping up.

"But, it said only one of our subunits will make it to the Academy..." Maki says. Everyone sighs, not wanting μ's to disband.

"Is it worth it; giving up μ's and becoming professionals?" Kotori asks.

Was it?

"Maybe if we sleep on it, the decision will come..." Nozomi suggests to the group. The room started to darken a bit, fading to a burnt orange. Usually, the group left before sunset, but this sent everyone into an array of questions.

At their homes, each of the girls try to sleep, but fail with their awaken minds. Giving them questions such as, _Do I want to be a professional, without μ's? Is it selfish of me to want my subunit to win? Will the other girls not want to be friends after this?_ This deeply frightened the girls. They wanted to be together, as nine. However, this was not their reality. Is this what it meant that there would be sacrifices to becoming professionals?

* * *

The next morning, the girls met up at the school's courtyard. They were to leave today for the Academy. Full of nerves, they set off together for the train, that would lead them to their future.

They boarded the train, people sparse at this hour. They were in disguise, Nico's speciality, scarves covering their faces, with sunglasses covering their eyes. It was surprising that they were even allowed on the train. "I think we're good..." Nico says as everyone removes their disguises.

"Finally, I can breathe..." Honoka puffs. The others do the same. She continues, "So, what are we going to do?"

"We will tour the school, then we will meet some of the senseis," Umi responds.

"...I think she means the subunit thing..." Nico says plainly.

A while passed, the deep silence taking over the train. The aura, very gray, as last night's thoughts came to mind once again. Selfish desires for their groups to become professionals clouded their minds.

Hanayo spoke up, slightly anxious, "Even though only one of us will make it to be the top idol group, will we still be friends, regardless?"

"Of course, Hanayo," Eli assured. She said it to assure Hanayo, however she needed the assurance as well.

The train began to slow, making the girls sway foward a bit. They began to gather their things. The doors opened, but there only looked go be a forest ahead, a dark cobblestone path dividing it in two. The dark shadows cast an eerie feeling to the girls, only furthering their apprehension.

"Let's go, everyone," Nozomi says, "Our future awaits."

With that, everyone steps out of the train, and the train speeds off, leaving them alone.

"According to the attachment on the email, the Academy is at the end of this path," Umi looks at the path intensly, "We will be okay, let's go."

With Umi leading, the girls follow the path, shadowed greatly, but with peaks of sunlight shining through. As they got closer to the opening, the light started to peek in more and more, bringing much needed relief to the girls.

Land stretched for acres. Lime green grass spread as far as the eye could see, a beautiful aqua sparkling lake to the right. The massive building in front of them, beautifully crafted, carved to perfection, was the Academy.

"This place is amazing!" Kotori says happily. That was an understatment, not just the scenery, but the program itself was to die for. To have the opportunity to debut once you have graduated, is the jackpot.

These girls, however, have debuted. As school idols. Now, three of them will have the opportunity to debut as professionals. It was what everyone of them wanted.

Now their wish was to come true.

They saw students dressed in uniform around the courtyard, looking at the nine girls. Some smiled, some glared in an envious way, all knowing who they were. They kept walking, when suddenly someone jumped in front of Hanayo, scaring her half to death. She jumped back into Rin, who stumbled, and fell onto the ground. They landed with a thud.

The man in front of them laughed loudly. "Welcome, Ladies... I am Shining Saotome! I am your principal! I will let you roam the campus. Meet back here in an hour for your rooms!" Then he flies away, leaving the girls dumbfounded.

"That's our principal?" Eli asks, shocked.

"Rooms? I thought we were only staying for the day?" Umi asks, confused.

This was to be an adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I had planned for a while to do a Love Live and Utapri Crossover so here I am! Enjoy!**


End file.
